AMANDO A UN UCHIHA
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Secuela de "cuidando a un Uchiha" please entren, lean y comenten... advertencias: yaoi, lemon, NARUSASU


Secuela de "cuidando a un Uchiha"

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen, todos los aquí mencionados son obra del Sr. Kishimoto.

**AMANDO A UN UCHIHA**

-no… Naruto… espera…ah…-

-No… puedo… adoro tus labios… son mi adicción…-

-ah… pero Sakura… y Kakashi… están por llegar…-

Era un dia más de otoño en konoha y como siempre el equipo siete se reunía en el puente de la aldea para un largo dia de entrenamiento o de misiones, dependiendo del humor del sensei. Sin embargo en ese momento solo los integrantes masculinos se encontraban en dicho puente "esperando".

Bueno, si así se le puede decir al que Naruto haya tomado a Sasuke de la cintura y lo haya subido a la barandilla del puente y luego se lo estuviera comiendo a besos. El azabache estaba todo sonrojado y no paraba de suspirar entre besos, Naruto, en cambio estaba muy necesitado al parecer.

-no…importa… que ella sepa… de quien eres dueño…- contesto Naruto dejando de besar a su moreno –te amo demasiado- con eso logro que Sasuke ya no se resistiera sin embargo la presencia de sus compañeros los detuvo pero no por eso Naruto dejo que Sasuke se bajara de donde lo había dejado.

-Sasuke-kun buenos días- saludo la integrante femenino del grupo corriendo hacia el moreno con la intención de abrazarlo sin embargo no pudo ya que él estaba más arriba en la barandilla, Naruto sonrió ante esto, eso era lo que quería no dejándole bajar de ahí. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto tímidamente.

-ehm… bien- dijo Sasuke ligeramente fastidiado y nervioso por seguir trepado en la barandilla.

-me alegro mucho Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa.

-bueno es estimulante saber que el gran Sasuke Uchiha está bien- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz –y también es tranquilizador saber que Naruto si puede curar enfermos-

Naruto rio nerviosamente –claro- contesto aunque en su interior pensaba que al único que podría curar seria a Sasuke, por la forma en la que le dio la medicina.

-mo, yo quería ayudar a curar a Sasuke-kun, necesitaba bajarle la fiebre- dijo Sakura pensando hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo y le pego un puñetazo a Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

-demo Sakura-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- replico Naruto desde el suelo sobándose la mejilla y mirando a la pelirosa.

-porque te atreviste a ver a Sasuke-kun desnudo mientras le bajabas la fiebre- dijo Sakura tétricamente.

Naruto trago saliva mientras Sasuke se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el sensei pero si para los otros dos.

-pero Sakura-chan no era mi intención tenía que bajarle la fiebre y si lo metía a la bañera con ropa, pues…- dijo Naruto pero se corto al ver la peligrosa mirada que le enviaba su compañera anunciando una paliza por su descaro de haber visto desnudo al moreno.

-chicos, chicos tranquilos Naruto no lo hizo con mala intención- dijo Kakashi intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

-no lo disculpe Kakashi-sensei, aunque haya sido una misión que usted le ordeno no lo justifica- dijo Sakura enojada.

Entonces se escucho un ruido atrás, Sasuke se había bajado de la baranda.

-Sakura- dijo fríamente el moreno viendo el piso.

-¿si Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura encantada de que el moreno la llamara.

-repite eso- ordeno Sasuke.

-¿el qué?-

- la misión que Kakashi le dio a Naruto- dijo Sasuke

-bueno pues como estabas inconsciente Kakashi dijo que Naruto te llevara a tu casa y te cuidara hasta que te recuperaras- contesto Sakura confundida por la actitud del pelinegro.

Naruto se puso en pie y miro a Sasuke sin entender su actitud.

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio.

-cállate- ordeno secamente Sasuke.

Eso enojo a Naruto, a él nadie le daba órdenes -¿Qué diablos te pasa Sasuke-teme?- replico.

Sasuke apretó los puños y levanto la mirada, eso desarmo por completo a Naruto al ver en esos pozos profundos dolor.

-¡solo era tu maldita misión!- exclamo el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta echando a correr en dirección al bosque.

-¡espera Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura corriendo tras él.

Naruto reacciono e intento seguirlos pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-espera Naruto- pidió Kakashi

-pero sensei no ve como esta Sasuke, no vio el dolor en su mirada- dijo Naruto intentando ir pero el sensei lo tomo del hombro y se inclino hinco para quedar a su altura.

-tranquilo, estará bien, necesita pensar- dijo Kakashi comprensivo.

-¿pensar en qué? Ni siquiera entiendo porque rayos se fue- dijo Naruto sin comprender.

Kakashi suspiro si que el rubio era lento.

-escucha ¿Qué paso en la casa de Sasuke?- pregunto el sensei y Naruto enrojeció.

-em… pues lo cuide ¿Qué más?- contesto nervioso, al parecer si era muy pronto para que el sensei se enterara de todo.

-Naruto- el sensei lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto no tuvo de otra y le conto lo que paso, la confesión de sus sentimientos.

-bueno, debo decir que no me sorprende- dijo Kakashi terminado el relato.

-¿eh, no?- dijo Naruto confundido.

Kakashi negó- son muy obvios, se nota demasiado que antes de que llegáramos te lo estabas comiendo a besos sobre la barandilla- dijo sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

Naruto enrojeció de nuevo –no puedo evitarlo, me gusta todo de el- dijo y aparto la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

- sí pero eso el no lo ha captado del todo- dijo Kakashi.

-¿a qué se refiere sensei?- pregunto Naruto desconcertado mirándolo de frente.

-pues que al enterarse de que tu misión era curarlo pensó que solo habías estado con él mientras estaba enfermo por obligación y no por que en verdad sintieras algo por el- explico el sensei pacientemente.

-pero qué tontería, el sabe que lo amo, se lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo el rubio molesto.

-y debes de haber notado que Sasuke a pesar del temple que se carga es por demás un niño muy inseguro, teme que lo lastimen y me temo que se está dañando solito en este momento así que debes ir y hacérselo entender a por todo- dijo el peliplata y Naruto supo que tenía razón, debía hacer que Sasuke sintiera sus firmes sentimientos hacia él a como diera lugar.

Kakashi sonrió al ver el asentimiento del rubio.

Después de eso el rubio salió disparado para buscar al azabache, seguramente estaría en un claro en el bosque, no podía haber ido tan lejos ¿verdad? Sin embargo antes de darse cuenta estaba muy lejos de la aldea, la presencia del moreno se disminuía considerablemente.

-¿pero qué demonios?- se dijo el rubio echando a andar más rápido, entonces escucho un grito que le helo el alma y detuvo su aliento, era Sasuke, y ese horrible grito era de dolor… enseguida se escucho otro a lo que el rubio solo acelero para llegar al fin a donde su moreno se encontraba y no le gusto para nada lo que vio…

Había llegado al borde del bosque donde se podía ver un enorme precipicio, ahí había un grupo e ninja renegados que al parecer habían atacado a sus compañeros de equipo ya que Sakura se encontraba unos metros más allá tirada en el piso, inconsciente, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba más adelante tirado en el piso con un ninja sobre él el cual le había desgarrado la camiseta con un kunai hiriendo su torso y brazos cuando trataba de defenderse, pero lo que más lo saco de sus casillas fue la mirada de lujuria del tipo sobre el moreno y la forma en la que intentaba quitarle los pantalones cortos ¡lo quería violar!

Automáticamente la ira comenzó a correr dentro de él al ver la forma en la que Sasuke se removía intentando en vano huir, estaba herido y asustado como para defenderse como era debido. El chakra del Kyubi comenzó a rodearlo y se lanzo contra el atacante del moreno, sin embargo los compañeros del ninja bloquearon su avance, un nuevo grito de Sasuke y Naruto se lanzo a pelear contra todos los ninja destrozándolos uno a uno, cuando fue contra el otro ninja su chakra estallo con más fuerza al ver que le había quitado ya al moreno toda la ropa excepto la camiseta rasgada, entonces Sasuke lo miro.

-Naruto… - dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz, sus ojos sin embargo le miraban como una súplica silenciosa de que lo ayudara y de que lo perdonara por permitir que lo dejaran en esas condiciones.

El ninja sobre Sasuke estaba algo impactado por la matanza que realizo Naruto pero se levanto del cuerpo debajo de él y realizo una extraña técnica de contención mientras el rubio estaba distraído viendo al moreno en el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta Naruto estaba desprovisto del chakra del Kyubi.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- dijo mirándose, entonces noto la mirada del ninja, el había sellado el chakra de nuevo en su cuerpo, entonces el rubio noto el cansancio que le había dejado tal despliegue de energía, se hinco en el piso respirando entrecortadamente.

El ninja renegado sonrió con prepotencia- ahora te quedaras quietecito mientras me deleito con el cuerpecito de este niño- dijo acercándose al Uchiha.

-A no, eso sí que no- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie lentamente, el ninja renegado saco un kunai.

-con que quieres pelear aun, entonces ven a morir- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa perversa.

-no… Naruto…- dijo Sasuke difícilmente, no quería que lastimaran a su compañero, si tan solo no hubiera huido de la aldea en ese arranque de emociones que tuvo al enterarse de que solo había sido una misión del rubio el cuidarlo mientras estuvo enfermo… pero qué demonios, el era un Uchiha, se suponía que debía controlar sus emociones, sin embargo no podía por que Naruto era importante para él, lo amaba…

Naruto se lanzo contra el ninja pero contra todo pronóstico se lanzo con más fuerza de la esperaba el ninja por lo que él y el rubio se vieron lanzados al precipicio, al vacio. Intento moverse pero Naruto lo sujeto de la cintura arrastrándolo con él al vacio, el ninja furioso le clavo el kunai en la espalda haciéndole una profunda herida, salpicando mucha sangre, Naruto grito mientras caía, todo ante la mirada del menor de los Uchiha, que recibió una sonrisa de Naruto antes de desaparecer en las entrañas de la tierra.

El tiempo se congelo un momento para el moreno que sintió pronto su corazón romperse, él, su rubio compañero de equipo, su amor, había muerto al caer al precipicio.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su alma, porque lo había entendido, Naruto también lo amaba a él, todo lo había hecho porque lo amaba.

Comenzó a llorar, lagrimas llenas de pena, pero no eran suficientes por lo que su mente adopto otra medida perdiendo por completo la conciencia con el dolor imborrable en su corazón, nuevamente estaba solo…

Cuando se despertó viajaba sobre una sobre algo cálido, muy cálido, estaba cubierto con una chamarra que reconoció como la de su rubio amor, el cual… lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado…

-oe teme ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo una voz que reconocía bastante bien, levanto la mirada notando que iba sobre un jovencito como el pero con intensos y revueltos mechones rubios.

De nuevo su corazón se detuvo para luego correr más aprisa, no podía ser… él… él estaba vivo.

Aferro la camiseta del rubio y el llanto corrió más abundante que antes, Naruto volteo asustado por la reacción del moreno sin embargo el Uchiha lloraba de felicidad, escondió su rostro en la espalda de su compañero sonriendo amplia y agradecidamente por que estuviera con el de nuevo. Noto entonces la herida en su espalda, estaba casi curada pero sensible aun, a pesar de eso lo cargaba como si nada, quería saber que era lo que había pasado después de que se había desmayado por la angustia pero el rubio pregunto primero.

-teme ¿estás bien? ¿No te hiso nada ese tipo verdad?- pregunto Naruto preocupado, Sasuke negó aun con la cara pegada a la espalda del otro –me alegro, de verdad que no le iba a perdonar el que te tocara de esa forma- sonrió con melancolía.

-Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo Sasuke levemente.

-pues…-

FLASHBACK

Naruto caía con el ninja por el precipicio, entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente abajo lo golpeo contra una roca haciéndolo perder el conocimiento y que le dejara de clavar el kunai, a buen tiempo se alcanzo a sostener de una roca saliente.

-maldición, esa herida sí que me debilita- dijo intentando sostenerse con más fuerza, entonces se enfoco en el chakra de Kyubi que aun estaba sellado pero logro convencer al zorro de ayudarlo acelerando la recuperación de su cuerpo para no morir los dos ahí. Pronto se encontró escalando para llegar a la superficie, al subir lo primero que encontró fue a Sasuke inconsciente y semidesnudo, se acerco torpemente ya que estaba algo débil, se saco la chamarra que traía y se la puso al moreno para cubrirlo, afortunadamente le llegaba hasta medio muslo así que estaría bien hasta que pudiera cubrirlo con algo mejor.

Segundos después apareció Kakashi trayendo consigo a la pelirosa despierta pero visiblemente lastimada por lo que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de su sensei.

-perdón Naruto, no pude ayudar a Sasuke-kun cuando más me necesitaba- dijo la kunoichi tristemente.

Naruto negó – no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ya paso- dijo Naruto incorporando a Sasuke dejándolo sentado para luego acomodarlo en su espalda y cargarlo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?-pregunto el jounin al ver que solo la chamarra del rubio cubría al Uchiha, aunque ya se hacia una idea de lo que habían tratado de hacerle al menor.

Naruto miro el piso –pues… ya sabe… trataron de…- dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿lo abusaron?- pregunto Sakura asustada.

Naruto negó –no, no podía permitirlo así que los ataque y mate a cada uno de ellos…- levanto la mirada viendo a su sensei –y no me arrepiento por que osaron tocar algo que es muy importante para mí, porque Sasuke es mío y yo de el- declaro con firmeza sorprendiendo a Sakura y haciendo sonreír a Kakashi.

-bueno, entonces tu lo llevas a su casa y lo curas y yo llevo a Sakura al hospital- dijo Kakashi y se dio la vuelta –ah, y esta vez no es una misión- dijo echando a andar, Sakura lo miro una última vez, Naruto pudo jurar que lo que vio en las orbes jade de su compañera fue dolor.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Y aquí estamos- dijo Naruto –te llevare a casa y ahí curaremos tus heridas teme-

Sasuke asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Uchiha Naruto subió a Sasuke a su habitación y lo dejo con cuidado en su cama ya que el Uchiha se había quedado dormido en el trayecto.

Bajo al baño de abajo y cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había visto la vez pasada que había estado ahí, luego subió y se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama del moreno, dejo el botiquín a un lado abierto y luego se dispuso a curar a Sasuke tomando el zíper de la chamarra naranja que traía el moreno comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo para desvestir a Sasuke pero este despertó abruptamente al sentir que lo tocaban.

Naruto sonrió tranquilizadoramente –tranquilo teme, soy yo, debo curarte las heridas por más leves que sean, por eso debo desvestirte- explico con calma.

Sasuke se destenso al ver que era Naruto y asintió levemente dejándose hacer, entonces noto que solo portaba una camiseta rasgada y la chamarra del rubio, se sintió mal ya que estuvo a punto de ser violado de no ser por el rubio y su rápido actuar, aun así no dejaba de sentir las manos de aquel hombre tocándolo y se estremecía con los toques de Naruto recordando al mal nacido ese que quería violarlo.

Naruto lo noto pero no comento nada, siguió con su trabajo pensando en algo con lo que distraer al moreno hasta que topo con una herida en su vientre, era un rasguño hecho al parecer con las uñas, apretó los puños con fuerza, ese maldito había marcado a SU Sasuke, cuando rozo la herida el moreno se estremeció más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

Naruto beso la herida haciendo estremecer más al Uchiha.

-perdóname por dejar que ese tipo te hiciera esto- dijo Naruto para luego levantarse y besar los labios del dueño de la casa, Sasuke recibió gustoso esos labios sobre los propios, era algo que quería hacer desde que supo que el rubio seguía vivo.

-perdóname tu a mi por no creer que de verdad me amabas y por dejar que ese hombre me dejara… así…- dijo Sasuke sonrojado al terminar el beso y apartando la mirada.

-Sasuke…- susurro Naruto tomando la mano del Uchiha para luego depositar un beso en el dorso de esta y luego en la palma siguiendo por la muñeca dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al hombro del moreno, luego de ahí llego a la clavícula donde deposito tres besos y luego al cuello donde comenzó a lamer y chupar dejando marcas en la piel sensible del portador del sharingan.

-ah… Naruto…- decía Sasuke sonrojado por la ternura del rubio, pero más por las caricias de esos labios contra su piel, se movió para dejar más espacio al Uzumaki para que lamiera y mordiera todo lo que quisiera.

-Sasuke… te amo demasiado…- decía Naruto entre beso y beso –Sasuke…- se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos –déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo- pidió.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, lo que le pedía Naruto era entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma… y eso lo asustaba debía admitirlo, nunca antes había tenido una relación que fuera mas allá de la amistad y compañerismo con otra persona y ahora que sabía que amaba al rubio frente a él y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos se sentía abrumado, además de que ambos eran hombres y no tenía ni idea de relaciones sexuales ni entre ellos ni entre heteros. Trago saliva y desvió la mirada, pero pronto Naruto tomo su barbilla con calma y parsimonia y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, esos intensos zafiros fueron su perdición, si…. Lo haría… porque lo amaba, amaba a ese rubio revoltoso que tenía enfrente y que lo miraba con tanto amor, se sentía completo estando a su lado, quería sentir lo que era el amor del rubio en el amplio sentido de la palabra, sentirse unido con él en cuerpo y alma… ser suyo.

Sin más lo beso dándole al rubio el permiso que pedía. Pronto el ambiente fue cambiando, los besos del rubio continuaron descendiendo desde su boca por su barbilla hasta el cuello donde aprovecho para darle lametones y pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja. El Uchiha sentía pequeñas oleadas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo pero también temblaba un poco debido a esas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, Naruto lo sentía por eso lo hacía todo despacio para no asustarlo más, lentamente termino de sacarle la chamarra y luego la camiseta dejando al moreno como dios lo trajo al mundo. Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha.

-¿q…que… tanto miras?- pregunto nervioso Sasuke.

-eres tan hermoso- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa cálida.

El moreno se sonrojo mas –no empieces con cursilerías- dijo con un hilo de voz desviando la mirada.

Naruto soltó una risita –tranquilo teme, lo hare bien, no estés nervioso- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no replicar, obvio, se estaba comportando como una colegiala enamorada en su primera vez, y aunque en eso coincidían no quería notarse tan frágil e inexperto así que el también comenzó a despojar de su ropa al Uzumaki.

Trago saliva cuando lo contemplo totalmente desnudo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo atractivo que era físicamente? Naruto le sonrió y continuo con lo que hacía besando y marcando el cuello del moreno debajo suyo, descendió aun mas hasta llegar a los pezones donde los lamio y succiono hasta dejarlos bien duros, todo eso bajo el coro de gemidos y jadeos del Uchiha.

-Na… Naruto… sigue…- pidió Sasuke revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con las manos a la vez que lo acariciaba.

-tus deseos son ordenes- dijo Naruto y continuo el camino de besos por el abdomen del Uchiha hasta llegar al ombligo donde introdujo su lengua haciendo estremecer al Uchiha a la vez que simulaba pequeñas penetraciones.

-ah… ah… Naruto… mmmh…- soltaba Sasuke –ah!- apretó las sabanas con fuerza cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su sexo acariciando la longitud en un lento vaivén que lo torturaba, disfrutaba con sus caricias con la lenta masturbación en su miembro, pero quería mas. –Naruto… más rápido… mas…- pedía el moreno.

-aguanta amor- dijo Naruto humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua para después descender hasta la erección del pelinegro donde dio una suave lamida en la punta haciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueara placenteramente.

-ah… Naruto… eso es… se siente tan… bien… ah!- decía Sasuke entre jadeos y gemidos expresivos.

Naruto siguió lamiendo el miembro del moreno con calma pero los ruegos del azabache lo hicieron aumentar el ritmo dejando el sexo del moreno completamente ensalivado para después introducirlo en su boca de golpe haciendo que Sasuke se retorciera de placer, casi se corrió dentro de esa húmeda cavidad que recibía su erección y que en esos momentos se encargaba de succionar, lamer y morder su miembro proporcionándole placer desmedido.

-dobe… espera… no mas… voy a… ah… - el moreno comenzó a sentir el enorme placer recorrer su cuerpo y sin más el estallido que lo llevo al paraíso, su esencia se vio bien recibida en la boca de su rubio amante que trago toda su semilla –ha… ha…- Sasuke jadeaba por el intenso orgasmo.

Naruto se levanto hasta estar a su altura, el moreno no lo veía, tenía la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados además de sus mejillas sonrojadas intentando controlar su respiración.

-Sasuke… eres delicioso…- dijo Naruto relamiéndose para luego devorar la boca del moreno introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad haciéndole tomar su propia esencia –te amo… lo sabes-

-si… yo… también…- respondió Sasuke, en eso se separaron y Naruto volvió a descender hasta el miembro de su amante viendo como se endurecía de nuevo bajo sus caricias. –Na… dobe…-jadeo al sentir que la lengua del rubio en su entrada –no… ahí no… onegai…- pero Naruto lo ignoro dando largos lametones en esa estrecha entrada sintiéndose ansioso por poseerla –no… dobe… ahí…- jadeaba Sasuke.

-no importa, cada parte de tu cuerpo es la gloria- dijo Naruto –tu solo déjate llevar por el placer-

Sasuke asintió aferrándose a las sabanas mientras el rubio seguía con su tarea de ensalivar y dilatar su entrada con la lengua, daba largos lametones en el contorno para después introducirse en la entrada del Uchiha buscando dilatarlo mas y mas excitándose por los gemidos descontrolados del moreno cada vez que tocaba una parte sensible de su estrecho, húmedo y cálido interior.

Saco la lengua para introducir un dedo provocando que el moreno se tensara por la sensación tan incómoda, Naruto le dio un suave beso en los labios para tranquilizarlo, después comenzó a mover ese dedo en su interior haciendo círculos y entrando y saliendo buscando zonas sensibles y preparándolo para la entrada de otro dedo, el Uchiha se tenso de nuevo al sentir un segundo intruso en su interior, pero además de la extraña sensación sentía dolor del cual se encargo el rubio cuando comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo, ambos intrusos se movían dentro de él lentamente, en círculos, abriéndose en tijeras ensanchándolo para recibir un tercero, el Uchiha se retorcía de placer ante los tres intrusos que acariciaban su cálido interior, pero ya no estaba conforme solo con los dedos de su amante.

-do… dobe… basta… hazlo ya… quiero sentirte… dentro de mi ya…- jadeaba y gemía Sasuke, el intenso placer le nublaba el juicio, quería mas, quería que Naruto lo poseyera ya.

Naruto sonrió, el también estaba ansioso por poseerlo, se posiciono entre las piernas del portador del sharingan colocando su miembro erecto en la entrada de su amante, comenzó a presionar para deslizarse en su interior lentamente, a medida que entraba una calidez y presión maravillosas lo envolvían queriendo entrar de una vez en el otro pero debía ser considerado para no lastimarlo. Por otro lado el Uchiha se desesperaba con ese ritmo tan lento así que de un rápido movimiento se empalo en la erección de su amante.

-AH! Sasuke!- gimió el rubio por el repentino acto del moreno, su vista se nublo por segundos debido al intenso placer, y es que se sentía tan bien en el estrecho interior del moreno.

Sasuke por su parte había sentido una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor pero no por ello se iba a detener, el miembro del rubio era grande y presionaba en su interior de una forma deliciosa, acariciando sus partes sensibles, lo llenaba entero, haciéndolo olvidar por completo la timidez inicial de ese acto de amor.

-muévete de una vez… dobe…- jadeo Sasuke moviendo sus caderas haciendo que la erección de Naruto resbalara un poco hacia afuera para luego recibirla de nuevo en sus entrañas haciéndolos gemir de placer.

-ah! Sasuke… me vuelves loco…- dijo Naruto entrecortado besando de nuevo al moreno –de ahora en adelante no me detendré-

Sasuke asintió rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, mientras este retrocedía su erección solo dejando la punta en el interior para después entrar de nuevo con una firme embestida que lo lleno de goce.

-ah!... Naruto!... ah!... ah!...- gemía el moreno sin control, el ardiente miembro del rubio en su interior y las certeras embestidas lo estaban llevando a la gloria.

-Sasuke… ah… eres tan estrecho… ah… tan delicioso… me encantas… ah…- susurraba el rubio en el oído de su amante el cual levanto mas las caderas para recibirlo aun más adentro de su ser. Sasuke se abrazo al cuello de Naruto pegando mas sus cuerpos rozando su miembro desatendido con el abdomen del rubio llenándose mas de placer.

Los dos cuerpos se frotaban entre si llenándose de placer arribando cada vez más al ansiado clímax, cuando se fundirían por completo en uno solo, cuando marcaban al contrario como propio, cuando se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Naruto comenzó a moverse de forma más brusca y rápida tocando un punto en el interior del moreno que lo hizo ver el paraíso, pronto el Uchiha rogaba por mas en esa zona y gemía sin parar, Naruto se volvía loco de igual forma al ver al moreno en ese estado tan desinhibido completamente entregado al placer que él le brindaba, haciéndolo rogar por mas, a la vez que él se deleitaba con la exquisita estreches y calidez que el interior de su pareja le brindaba, se deleitaba con sus gemidos y sus expresiones… dios como amaba a ese Uchiha.

Estaban próximos a terminar por lo que Naruto tomo el miembro del Uchiha y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-ah!... ah! … Sasuke… ya casi… te voy a partir en dos…- dijo Naruto entre gemidos aumentando las embestidas salvajemente.

-ah!... si Naruto…ah!... hazlo…. Ah!... hazlo rápido… ah!...- Sasuke estaba descontrolado el placer había nublado por completo su juicio y no le importaba, era con Naruto después de todo.

-Sasuke… di mi nombre…. Ah… pídeme mas… ah… te siento tan mío…. Ah…- dijo el rubio al tiempo que le levantaba más las caderas y le abría mas las piernas buscando entrar más en el cuerpo de su pareja.

-ah!... Naruto… ah!... te siento tan adentro… ah!... mas… ah!... termina ya… ah!...- el Uchiha envolvió el cuerpo del otro con sus piernas atrayéndolo mas –ah!... Naruto… ah!... lléname… de ti…-

Naruto sintió como las paredes internas de su amante lo aprisionaban con más fuerza y supo que estaba por llegar al fin, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y las masturbaciones.

-ah!... ah!... ah!... Naruto aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!...- y así con un sensual gemido el moreno se contrajo liberando toda su semilla en el torso de su amante y en si vientre.

-ah!... Sasukeeee!...- Naruto al sentir la presión en su miembro debido a las contracciones de Sasuke por el intenso orgasmo se derramo dentro de su amante.

Sasuke gimió al sentir la esencia de su pareja llenarlo era caliente y se sentía tan bien. Se dejo caer en la cama exhausto pero se sentía tan amado que no le importo nada mas, Naruto se dejo caer encima del moreno pero este ni se quejo, estaba en paz y agotado, el rubio sonrió, por fin Sasuke era suyo y por supuesto el era de Sasuke, además de que lo había hecho jadear y gemir como poseso.

-dobe… de que te ríes?- pregunto Sasuke al borde de la inconsciencia.

-de nada… -dijo Naruto atrayéndolo para darle un beso lleno de amor, - te amo Sasuke- dijo, después se recostó en su pecho, Sasuke sonrió.

-yo también te amo- dijo el moreno, aun sentía al rubio dentro de él pero estaba tan cansado que ni le importo y así se quedaron dormidos.

Al dia siguiente el primero en despertar fue el moreno y lo primero que sintió fue al rubio aun dentro de él, enrojeció hasta las orejas y de inmediato intento apartarlo pero no funciono, el rubio estaba fuertemente abrazado a el cual lapa, además lejos de que eso le molestara lo que hacia el miembro dentro suyo era proporcionarle placer con cada movimiento. Contuvo un jadeo y se dejo caer en la cama, debía despertar a Naruto pero solo estaba logrando excitarse con cada roce.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas a pesar de tan solo ser minutos el Uzumaki despertó al sentir de nuevo la presión en cierta parte de su anatomía, cuando despertó del todo pudo ver a Sasuke sonrojado y excitado debajo suyo y comprendió la situación, Sasuke al verlo despierto intento reclamar por la forma en que durmieron pero Naruto lo callo con un beso y fueron por la segunda ronda.

Después se bañaron juntos pero debido a las protestas de Sasuke no pasó nada, después se dirigieron al puente a reunirse con Kakashi y Sakura.

Aun contra las protestas de Sasuke los dos shinobis llegaron de la mano al puente para hacer frente al resto del equipo por lo sucedido el dia anterior y por lo que les dijo Naruto con respecto a Sasuke.

Nada más llegar Sakura miro el piso, se había estado preparando mentalmente para ver a sus compañeros al dia siguiente, esperaba que tan solo hubiera escuchado mal, pero no podía seguir engañándose y verlos llegar tomados de la mano solo confirmaba lo que le había dicho su rubio compañero de equipo: Sasuke era suyo y ella nunca lo tuvo ni lo tendrá jamás.

Naruto entendió a la perfección lo que pensaba su rosa compañera de equipo, pero no desistiría en sus palabras y menos después de lo que hicieron él y Sasuke en su casa. Sin embargo contra todo pronóstico el Uchiha lo soltó y se acerco a su compañera, la tomo suavemente por los hombros para que ella levantara la mirada, por un momento jades y perlas negras se cruzaron momentos después Sakura sintió los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo en un tierno y delicado abrazo.

-gracias… Sakura…- dijo Sasuke cerca de su oído pero lo suficientemente audible para Kakashi y Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió por eso, debía admitir que en un principio se encelo pero después cuando le agradeció perdió el norte, Sasuke nunca había sido amable con ella y mucho menos agradecía las cosas, porque era un Uchiha y tenía el ego más grande del planeta.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo Sakura sorprendida pero reacciono devolviendo el abrazo y soltando un par de lagrimas, sabia porque le agradecía el Uchiha –lamento no haber podido ser más útil- murmuro contra el hombro del moreno.

-no te disculpes, al contrario, de no ser por ti ahora… yo… jamás me repondría de eso- dijo Sasuke y luego se apartaron, en eso el Uchiha limpio las lagrimas de la ojiverde y le sonrió agradecidamente, Sakura asintió y se soltaron.

-ya no importa Sasuke-kun, no me debes nada- dijo Sakura.

-no entiendo nada´ttebayo- dijo Naruto y miro a Kakashi, este le sonrió a través de su máscara.

-Sakura me conto que ayer cuando Sasuke huyo ella le vio llorar y le consoló pero también le protegió de los primeros ataques de los ninja ya que como Sasuke estaba abatido no pudo percibir el peligro, por eso fue que cuando llegaste ella ya estaba inconsciente, aunque ella no sabía que esos tipos lo querían abusar, por eso se culpaba, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera peleado mas, pero según me conto ya había dado lo máximo- explico Kakashi, Naruto no pudo más que enternecerse por los actos de su compañera, eso significaba que de verdad quería al moreno, pero era una lástima que él no le correspondiera, Sasuke ya lo había elegido a él y el no permitiría que el Uchiha se alejara.

-Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto y se abrazo a la chica –arigatou- le dijo al oído.

Sakura asintió –cuida bien de él Naruto, hazlo feliz- susurro en su oído Naruto asintió –ah, y si le rompes el corazón, yo te romperé el cuello- amenazo dulcemente pero el rubio savia que era capaz de eso y mas, asintió temeroso y se separaron.

Sasuke sonrió por que su novio no estuviera celoso. Kakashi suspiro.

-bueno, vamos que tenemos una misión desde ayer pero como todo salió mal sin haber empezado entonces tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo el sensei y echo a andar, Sakura se acerco al azabache y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se separo ligeramente sonrojada y después de una sonrisa se fue detrás del sensei.

Naruto inflo sus mejillas ligeramente molesto por el acto de la pelirosa pero Sasuke sonrió por que en ese beso la ojiverde le daba a entender que lo había entendido, ya no pelearía por su amor porque sabía que Naruto era el dueño en definitiva, serian solo amigos de ahora en adelante y aunque sabia del dolor del rechazo por el que seguramente estaría pasando también estaba seguro de que la kunoichi se recuperaría.

-nee, Sasuke teme, ya vámonos- dijo Naruto sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-ah… si- dijo el moreno y echo a andar con su novio siguiendo a los otros dos shinobis.

-oye teme, ¿Qué tal si después de esto te invito a mi departamento?- propuso Naruto divertido.

-ah… para qué?- respondió el Uchiha sin comprender pero luego de la sonrisa pervertida que le mando el rubio trago saliva y se sonrojo.

-hay que ver, te ves adorable así teme-

El Uchiha lo miro mal y le dio un gran zape en la cabeza.

-joder, teme, ¡eso duele!- se quejo el rubio frotándose la zona adolorida.

-eso te pasa por pervertido- respondió el moreno.

-¡Teme!- amenazo Naruto con su sonrisa pervertida –si bien que te gusta-

El Uchiha se volvió a sonrojar pero aparto la cara con un gesto de fastidio que sabia provocaría a su defensora a ponerle un alto a Naruto.

-vamos teme, no te hagas- le pico Naruto pero en eso salió la eterna defensora del Uchiha.

-¡shannaro! Naruto baka deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun!- grito Sakura dándole un gran zape.

-joder que me van a dejar idiotas entre los dos- se quejo Naruto de nuevo adolorido.

En eso Sakura iba a responder pero sucedió lo inimaginable, Sasuke comenzó a reír.

-¡que me lleve el diablo el gran Sasuke Uchiha se está riendo!- exclamo Naruto asombrado.

-dobe- dijo Sasuke terminando de reír y comenzando a andar hacia Kakashi que los esperaba más adelante.

-espérame Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sonriendo y siguiéndolos.

Naruto reacciono -¡espera teme me tienes que recompensar por los golpes!- grito.

Sasuke se volvió un momento con su típica pose de autosuficiencia.

-lo discutiremos en tu departamento- dijo el Uchiha y se volteo para seguir a Sakura y Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió, ya más adelante se las vería con el Uchiha y tal vez pueda hacer con él lo que no dejo que le hiciera en el baño esa mañana…

En definitiva no podía ser más feliz, tenía el Uchiha a su lado, Sakura y Kakashi los apoyaban y esa noche se lo pasaría en grande con SU Sasuke.

OWARI XD

NOTAS DE AUTORA: bueno lo prometido es deuda para los que leyeron antes mi fic "cuidando a un Uchiha" esta es la continuación. Realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon pero si pueden comentar me ayudarían mucho a mejorar, y se los agradecería de verdad.

Bye!

Y recuerden que cada review es un beso más que le roba Naruto a Sasuke… XD


End file.
